User talk:Sylux X
Welcome! {C {C Sylux X, {C {C welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a {C {C Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: {C {C ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- The Exterminator (Talk) 20:30, December 1, 2011 Fanart Please mark fanart as such using Template:Fanart. Please also license the pictures as public domain by using Template:PD. Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:48, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I really wish you ppl would explain how to use templates. Sylux X, you type and on an image's page on the wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']] (Complaints Box • ) 23:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::That would only work if he is using the code based editor. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) ::The problem is though, i'm not sure where to type it on the image's page. Could you tell me how? If you're using the code editor in Monobook, which honestly some people should really try learning, you type when editing the file's page. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 00:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh thanks man. Think I'm gonna do that right now! Oh and one more thing for you to be annoyed about... How do I create one of those epic signatures? No signature can be more epic than --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!! No, but seriously, there is a lot of coding involved. Give me a vague description of what you want your sig to look like. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) True, I must admit. Um... I can design one on paint and pehaps you could copy it? Try to make one with Word, upload a screencapture (press the button on your keyboard saying PrntScr or whatever) and link it back here. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'O'Y''-B'OY'X']] 21:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok hold on... Sylux X Not exactly as planned, but I got somewhere... I that key on my keyboard's broken. :( Grrrrr..... : This will most likely n00bafy me, but HOW DO I DESTROY THOSE CRASH PILLARS IN MPH WITH 2 ENERGY TANKS! LOW PERCENT RUNS ARE HARD ENOUGH, BUT THOSE STONE BUTTHOLES ARE HARDER THAN MOTHER BRAIN IN ZERO MISSION!!!! PLEASE GOD ASSIST ME!!!!! : I can help you. Just charge beam them and back quickly, or use Morph Ball to lay a bomb. then when its going to all on you, back away.RC43 22:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Name Games Heh-heh, I can understand that. One user just calls me "Doctor", and I'll admit I like her nickname for me, so feel free to call me by that! User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:37, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Doctor.... hmmmm.... Called that be a female I see? 0_o ....Doctor. -Sylux X And also... are you aware that Anonymous is a Chinese Hacking organization that requires its members to wear creepy masks to hide identities? I just wanted to spit that out. -Sylux X Umm, no, I'm male. By "she", I was referring to the user who calls me that. Sorry. :-) User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:47, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh. I knew you were male. I was impyling that a female was calling you doctor. Just think that over for a second... ;) Oh, we don't know each other personally; she just calls me that because of the first part of my username. Sorry, but if you were insinuating anything by that, I'm afraid it was lost on me. ;-) Nice change of avatar, by the way. User: Dr. Anonymous1 11:32, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I was just teasing you. And thanks. I made a page for it, (UWS 1) But apparently Admiral Sakai did not understand my efforts and deleted it. I saved it on my CPU as booblaser jpg. lol -Sylux X Images Please read Wikitroid:Images before uploading any more pictures. Firstly, we don't allow off topic pictures, so the troll face one isn't allowed, and also, we already have a larger image of the Main Quarry. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 20:39, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I just wanted to use it as my avater, but I'll keep that in mind. Sorry. RE: Accuracy Concern Well, actually only one part of the Fusion Suit Mechanics is more or less inaccurate. I had added that "enhanced with energy" part as a sort of wish a long time ago. That can be and really should be removed, since it's based off of theory. But the rest, about it being retractable and stuff, isn't. If you enlarge the image of that section, you'll see one of the labels says "Closes when not in use" and points to the blades. I had based my info off of that image, which is official concept art taken from Metroid Prime. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I did like that Idea though. I was concepting a new game idea and perhaps I'll add it in. -Sylux X :Cool! I've always wanted to use those things. When I learned you could get the Fusion Suit in Prime, I nearly flipped out and hoped that they put that mechanic in there, but they didn't (still loved it, though). Anyways, are you like actually creating a game? Because I'd be really interested in seeing it. If you don't have a storyline yet I may be able to help.... The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:54, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :My plan was to just get the controls and story, and then sell it to nintendo. If you have any ideas, let me know. I need to make it an epic game. ::Well, me and a couple friends wrote a story that takes place after Fusion. It's not that great, and I think the story had some gaps or something last checked, which was ages ago. It's okay for a draft maybe, but none of us were professional writers, or at least not comparable to Dickens and Fitzgerald and whatnot. I still have part of the introduction on my page, which I wrote when I first came here (its weak, I warn you). It might be able to get some ideas through, if anything. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 04:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, I only have maybe the first 20 minutes of gameplay or area. Me either about the writing thing. ::Let me know on any Ideas you have. I'm very flexible with ideas, so pretty much anything goes. Oh and above, I didn't even see the small text you wrote. Lol. Also, on your page, I saw he story with the formation of the exterminator... I had a similar thing called S.C.A.R. (Super Chozo Annihilation Robot). ::He's the main antagonist and gives you an epic beam. ::Do you think I can use your formation Idea for a back story? ::-Syulx X :::Be my guest! The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 15:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright! This shoiuld be good... The Exterminator v.s. S.C.A.R... Metroid Fanon Metroid Fanon is a site where people can create their own stories, weapons, or characters about Metroid -- a fan-fiction site. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) oh cool. Maybe i'll type my idea up there... Extra spacing Can you please not add extra space in articles when editing them? Thanks. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](talk) 23:13, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok man. I Can do that. (Sylux X 23:15, February 23, 2012 (UTC)) :Since the "extra spacing" issue occurs because of the Oasis (or "New Wikia Look") skin layout, I'd recommend you to change to the "Monobook" skin, which can be done in your preferences ( ). -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] {ROLLBACK} ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) ([[User_blog:Hounder4|'B']]) 23:55, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Don't really worry about it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:05, March 6, 2012 (UTC) How to Draw thingy There were two books. The sentence you edited referred to the first book, which did not include any Metroid characters. Dazuro 20:54, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh ok. I didn't catch that part. Thanks. Sylux X 00:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Troll Humour Lol, I should add a rule that all humour is tolerated, to encourage you to... Uh... Troll me(?). I'll leave your comment there, for the sake of posterity. See you around. 00:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Btw, did you get my message about the polls? I can make one for you and show you how it works. 23:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so, first off, for a more detailed description of what I'll say, visit here. Now, it's: type HEADING QUESTION here type OPTION 1 here type OPTION 2 here type OPTION 3 here type OPTION 4 here You can have as many options as you like. So, what is above becomes: type HEADING QUESTION here type OPTION 1 here type OPTION 2 here type OPTION 3 here type OPTION 4 here See? Easy. Ask if you need more help :D 01:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No problem mate, happy to help. :P 22:00, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I sure did. I would've voted for Skytown, but I don't like heights. :| So, Lower Sector for me. 22:13, March 22, 2012 (UTC) No, I haven't. Looks like an awesome game though. I hate playing games backwards, imagine my surprise when I find out the the first Metroid game I've ever played (let alone beaten) was the last in the story canonically (Fusion). -_- My luck is soooooo bad. 22:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I will probably get the Trilogy for Wii, then I can get the whole story. What's your favourite suit? 04:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) 75 percent corruption looks epic, but the Omega Suit looks pretty epic too. 22:24, March 23, 2012 (UTC) (Writing this for the second time, as my crappy laptop dropped out) Oh, well, I've made it so it says the username of whoever goes there, so when I look at it, it says my name (and looks stupid O.o). When you look at it, it says your name. Copy it if you want, I copied it off someone else... 04:25, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Two words: Shitty laptop. Don't worry, I knew, but I went to change it, and... Blammo. Laptop = Blue Screen. I saw that you had deleted it before I checked my messages. That is very nice of you xD Nice to know someone here is trying to stop me looking like a moron. 21:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I suppose I shoulda checked. Thanks for warning me anyway, I give you full permission to edit my page like that unless it is clearly stated or it is obviously a work in progress (which that wasn't). I think you deserve it :| Btw, checkin' out mah userpage on FFWiki, eh? Like how it looks? I'm kinda vain about those sorta things >_< 22:42, March 26, 2012 (UTC) MMEE!!!!!! 23:08, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Lol! That's sneaky xD I was voting for myself. Nice! 23:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Btw, do you play any other games? Part of any other wiki? 00:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Ha, I play any other game too. I even have Dead Space, despite the fact it scares the shit out of me. You name it, I've probably played it, or heard of it. Also, I can't see your "favourite wikis" because I use Monobook, which looks like Wikipedia, rather than Oasis, what you're probably using. It makes everything the proper size. 23:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Nah, I'm afraid not... That's multiplayer, right? I'm sorry, I'm not a complete dictionary with Metroid... I like the classics. 00:08, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Nice new sig, btw :P I can help you colour it if you want. 00:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, what colour? 00:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) What's the page name? 00:26, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. you put: TEXT HERE. And it it becomes: TEXT HERE. 00:31, March 28, 2012 (UTC) EDIT AT 00:32, March 28, 2012 (UTC): Look here for more coding. Pattern? You mean, different colours? Well, put the "font color" thing on the left side of the word, then put the /font things after the word. Then do it again with a different color and word. (That's probably why it would be better if I did it. 00:35, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe a page called "User:Sylux X/Sig1"? 01:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) WAIT, I've tested it, forget the ! It isn't needed on this wiki, apparently. 01:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I did one for you, to see if it would work. Check here. Now, go into your preferences, by scrolling over your name and waiting for it to drop down (thats how Oasis works, I think). scroll down, and there will be a box which will ask you what your sig will be. Put in: in the box. See if it works. If it doesnt work properly, change the "wiki text" option, which is directly below the box. 21:56, March 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: ChozoBoy ChozoBoy has been blocked since april of last year. That is several months before you even joined. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:39, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Aghhh, just Crew. I'm on my high school's rowing team, and I have to spend two hours there EVERY DAY immediately after school. That gives me fifteen minutes per day for free time. Add to that my administrative duties on ZimWiki, the all-day crew regattas on Saturdays, and the piles of homework I get, and you got yourself one busy dude. Sigh.... User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually, no; You have a life, and I don't. That's the way it works... for the next two months. By the way, how old are you? Actually, it's the only Metroid game I've gotten so far... and I was also the first of my friends to get it! Why you ask? User: Dr. Anonymous1 22:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, all of my friends knew about it in my old home, but here in Virginia it's a very different story... although I did see one guy wearing a Corruption T-Shirt. Awesomeness!! So, you want to exchange Credits? Brilliant! I dunno if I have many (as you can imagine, I haven't gotten the chance to check my Wii for a while), but I'll see. What's your Wii number? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Location Wait, I thought DC is the east coast? And somewhere on the east coast of the US. Not going to be specific. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm aware, but you said "It must be an east coast thing". I live in the US, I know what the capital is. I live somewhere along the east coast, not getting into specifics. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:30, March 25, 2012 (UTC) It's fun to play, but I don't see any reason to worship it. Or any of the other trends these days. Except Minecraft; I tried to create the Orpheon on Minecraft once, but failed miserably. ;-) As a general rule, though, I prefer sci-fi/fantasy games, since the various abilities and aspects of those games are things you can't do in real life. Funny story: When I first considered buying my first Metroid game, my dad told me: "It's kinda like Halo. Man, how wrong he was, heh-heh. Incidentally, what do you think was the scariest scene/occurrence in the Prime Trilogy? User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:15, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Question Know any what/who? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:43, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I know myself to be a bureaucrat. For the record, you can check Wikitroid:Administrators for the list of admins and bureaucrats. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:47, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes. You see, we have a system for promoting admins on a page called Wikitroid:Requests for access. On this page, you can nominate people for admin, and vote on requests submitted by other people. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Name Hey, what's your name at MPH?RC43 23:18, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's just creepy: the "disintegration at the door" bit was the EXACT same scene I was thinking of! Mind you, I didn't exactly cry when I first came across it (as I was 13 when I first got MPT), but I DID kind of sit there for a few minutes in shock. o_0 Creepy as hell, that was. I'm tellin' you, the guys behind the Metroid games were MASTERS of foreshadowing. Effing. Brilliant. Actually, when I first heard about Samus half a decade ago (playing SSBB with friends), I was kind of irritated to find out she was female. No idea why; I was incredibly immature back then. So, your brother has autism? Interesting; another good friend of mine has a sister with the same thing. Nothing to be ashamed of. Out of curiosity: You live in D.C... Are your parents in the military? User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Your sig Knock off the SUBST. I know what I said, but it doesn't work. Also, make it wikitext (the box below the part where you put in your sig). It usually takes a bit of trial and error xD 00:08, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Well something went wrong, but it wasn't the subst. In the custom signature box, check to see if you have this: Now make sure the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature." has a check in it. Then save and try out the sig with the four tildes (~~~~). The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:00, March 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's what I meant. I don't have much skill at explaining things, do I? :P 04:21, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, exactly; it's only natural if you're a young boy, alone in the basement at night. But if you're scared when you're an adolescent, playing in broad daylight on the first floor... well, that just goes to show how f***ing scary that scene was! ;-) Ooh! SWAT? That's actually pretty cool. What kind of stuff does he do? Oh, and where's that "favorite location" poll you made? User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:25, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Btw, 3 ~ just gives you a sig without the timestamp, while 5 ~ gives you the time without your sig. 21:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah. Cool! I swear, those terrorists have been hiding bombs in their shoes, their pockets, their underwear... I'm afraid to find out where they're gonna jam 'em next. Shudder. ;-) Well, I'll be voting then! Phendrana Drifts are my happy place. :-) About the RfC system About your comment on the blog, you are actually incorrect. Any user can participate in the Requests for Comment system. Just follow the basic formatting you see on the page. The point of the RfC system is so that the community, the ordinary members, can shape Wikitroid's future. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Also, if you would like to help vote on who receives admin tools, go to Wikitroid:Requests for Access. Currently, AdmiralSakai is running for admin and you can vote at Wikitroid:Requests for access/AdmiralSakai. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::About Roy, he sorta was involved in a coup with his one of his former worst enemies (this was the worst part of his plan, since he turned on Roy and told me and The Exterminator about it) to get rid of the current admins and bureaucrats (such as FastLizard4 and myself), to prevent The Exterminator from becoming bureaucrat through sockpuppets (alternate accounts), to become bureaucrat himself and institute his own admins, and to merge Wikitroid with Metroid Wiki unopposed. The thing is that Roy had told me earlier during his previous block that he had changed his behavior (previously, Roy was unable to get along with pretty much anybody). He did, but for the worse. I do not appreciate being stabbed in the back. See User talk:RoyboyX. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 17:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::That is correct. If you would like to help, I would recommend keeping an eye on the for vandalism and the like. :::And the point of the RfC to make Bob mascot, well besides that he is amazing and he deserves it, is to help make people aware of the RfC system. I know The Exterminator, AdmiralSakai, myself, and Hounder4 (who occassionally votes) all know about the RfC system. I'm trying to reach out to the users who don't know about it or don't participate, like Dr. Anonymous and yourself. I want to reach out to those who don't participate. I was trying to be subtle, but clearly subtle isn't working because you're missing the point. I feel like this generation of Wikitroid users doesn't know about the Requests for comment, the admin request system, the deletion system, etc. They aren't participating in it as much. I don't want the old users being the only ones making policy decisions. I want all sorts of users participating. I'd like different viewpoints, different voices. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re: Possible Vandal Pages have been taken care of. All of them were characters from the F-Zero series, it seems. Anyways, I don't refuse to respond, but by the time I get on the questions have already been answered. I don't see any reason to echo Tidus or Admiral if you've already been informed how to set up polls or mark a page for deletion, unless there's still evident confusion. If you'd like assurance that your message was received or just my clarification on a subject, I could always give a response. The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 21:23, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Nah man, it's cool. Just making sure you know that I'm not ignoring you. :) The Exterminator {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Friend Code I do, but what's your name in MPH?RC43 23:19, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Trilogy Well, about that, the thing is, some idiots stole my Trilogy, so I can´t help but get on eBay. Lucky that you still have it. Sylux Yep, Sylux is a beast! Are you (or were you) running for admin? I'll vote.FangSylux 11:47, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Aw, feeling lonely? :3 Lol, sorry man, I've been REALLY busy, as... I've just been made owner of a wiki! :PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP It's not very well known, but I'm having great fun with it :P It's the NieR wiki, a not-very-well-known RPG that I happen to love. Take a look and tell me what you think! I only gained ownership just more than a week ago, so there hasn't been a major overhaul by me yet (however, my friends have made amazing progress, as they have MAD SKILLZ :P). Nice to know you miss me, though. :P 03:56, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Er, that might be abusing my power, if you know what I mean. Tell you what... You get to 50 edits, I'll grant you a few rights. How's that? Just because all I had to do was ask doesn't mean it's the same for you xD I'm glad you wanna contribute. This place has had like, 4 editors in the last 3 weeks, and they are all friends of mine. Lol, now we add another. 00:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Your Patroller Request Request declined -- Your request was not properly submitted. In particular, you did not place your request at the bottom of the section like the instructions asked. A Patroller needs to be able to follow directions in detail as well as pick up on things buried in text, as both of these skills are critical to the art, if you will, of vandalism reverting. You may resubmit your request in two weeks. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 14:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) A favor You have Metroid Prime 2 for Trilogy, correct? Could you start a new file and scan everything in the rooms, then compare that to what we have on the room's pages? I need to know if they changed scans from the GameCube to the Wii, because this scan is either escaping me or it's not on the GameCube, and I fear it's the latter. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 23:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) :Okay thanks man. You'll be helping a bunch. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Promotions are fun! :3 Taking a look around, I see you're trying to get promoted. Tell me where I vote, and I'll vote, simple as that. :P 02:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Remember to check my message above about NieR wiki^^^^^^ I have found a loophole. I can vote. I'm an admin! Just not on this wiki :3 I'm willing to vote. Hehehe... Aw, depressed? Don't worry about it, I don't fail that much at my wiki, and you have that many friends here to help ya through. Sorry, I couldve sworn I'd signed... I blame Oasis. No matter what. Oasis is a traitorous b-*shot* 12:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I think someone deserves a cookie. :3 Option A: Chocolate Chip Option B: Dark Chocolate Option C: White Chocolate You have chosen: Option D: All of the above! :P | Haha, with that attitude, you'll fit in with the adimns just fine!... To any admins Reading, I was joking. Please don't ban me D: 12:39, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm allergic to cocoa! Are you trying to kill me?! (Well, OK, moderatley sicken me, but still)... I'll just go with the white chocolate, thank you very much! "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 13:23, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I've seen that message you gave me Yakuza...so...what was the point of that? Defeating Yakuza Yakuza really isn't that hard for me anyway...you could say. Simply morph ball yourself tightly into the corner however, if a fire that the spider shot takes place in there then morph ball into the most nearest place possible. After the fire catches out, get back into position. 'I WON'T TALK TOO MUCH' but i did try to sign my post doing ~X4 however it sometimes screws up on me...and the SA-X chase is harder than defeating SA-X after accomplishing the task "Figure who this mysterious man behind the Navigation machine is" and yep. The main task is to pretty much dash and run like hell, try dodging his beams and his ramming movements while also go onto task and get past the series of obstacles. I mainly freeze him but i like parkour so jumping, wall jumping and fat man flying are my favourite stuff :D Cloud342 12:04, April 15, 2012 (UTC)cloud342 So i'm talking about Fusion walkthrough and you think i don't play... So what do you expect me to say? I'm telling you about Metroid Fusion hints and yes, yes...i have completed the entire game...5 times. 4 days was my record Like it says on the tin Cloud342 12:20, April 15, 2012 (UTC)cloud342 RE:Crash Pillars Well, I once had MPH. I lost it, so I got it by emulator, then bought it again and, well, I already knew how to beat it. So, another question, in metroid fusion, how can you get the energy tank avove the fake chozo statue's chamber? the f***ed shinespark doesnt work for me... RE: Re-application You may submit another application on April 28 or after. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 14:53, April 22, 2012 (UTC) sorry but I speak a little English, only took the google translator Questions Speaking of things you were never told, can you leave suggestions on Wikitroid talk:FAQ? Thanks. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:32, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Fan-made game? Hey Sylux, I was just reading your talkpage when I came across you and that other guy (exterminator I think) were talking about making a game. I just wanted to ask, what are you going to do for story? I've been pondering and jotting down ideas for a new story for ages now, but it's kinda hard when Samus 'completely wipes out' the Metroids in every game. Then there's the whole ability loss thing. FangSylux 23:47, April 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stuff Hey thanks for that, I didn't realize. Honestly. I'm fairly new to wikis and have pretty much no idea what to do. So once again, thanks. Sorry if I caused you any inconvenience :D FangSylux 09:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Psst! Little tip: you can go to the search box and type in User:USERNAME or User talk:USERNAME if you need to get to somebody's page or talk page. You're welcome! --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 23:56, April 23, 2012 (UTC) I would definately try to add some part where you actually get to fight in her gunship. I've always wanted to have a dogfight, but they never employed that feature. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 00:01, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I dunno what happened there, I thought I had an account page :3 FangSylux 09:03, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: fdjg'lserkg I prefer Fang, but whatever is fine with you. I actually had an account before this one called Fang (but with a TM symbol) which I used to upload images from my 3DS, because my computer is so old it doesn't take SD cards. I created this one 'cause I can't login with the other account without copy a TM symbol from the web and then pasting it here for the login. Am I making sense? Sorry, forgot to sign this again! FangSylux 22:21, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I like to think of it as what the finished Federation prototype would look like, as Sylux's suit was based off it. It'd be so cool to see Marines wearing this suit, I like the old design though, so maybe it could just be a suit for elite troopers. FangSylux 22:21, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Anything I can do? I've just been a little busy over at IcarusPedia FangSylux 11:02, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Federation Elites I love sniping in Prime Hunters! If these 'elites' ever do become canon, there should be a multiplayer mode where you play as coloured variants of theses guys. So P1 would have blue lines, P2 would have red lines etc. And it would play like Hunters too, with the same weapons, new ones would be added of course. The Fed. troopers seem to run on ammo, so maybe you'd reload with batteries instead of magazines or something like that. But that's just my opinion, what about you? FangSylux 10:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I've seen Metroid 1.5, it took me forever to read and I thought most of it probably would've ruined Metroid. I like the "Capture the Metroid" idea though. Seeing Samus with a Metroid in a stasis capsule on her back would be cool. FangSylux 10:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Metroid Other M and 1.5 I'll have to go over it, I last read it sometime last year. But Metroid is famed for it's eerie lonlieness, unless the developers somehow manage to balance the Co-op with traditional gameplay (everything Retro touches turns to gold), it might end up in a disaster. But if it does, it could be Spirit Tracks-esq co-op, because that was great. I haven't played Other M, I'll buy it eventually but at the moment my priority is to save for E3. I'm on the fence about the Wii U, and it looks like it's going to be really expensive. But if they announce some fancy new s**t at E3, then I'm gonna need the money. But anyway, I've seen walkthroughs and cutscenes and I really hate the story, and I really hate Samus. FangSylux 11:09, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Long comment. Well, Prime 3 also ditched the lonely atmosphere. But I think Retro did a good job at making Samus express her emotions without actually talking. Eg. She was confused when Rundas died (NOOOOO!), angry when Ghor died, sad when phsyco chick died and blah-di-blah blah, blah. But Nintnedo cleary always had the intnention of giving Samus a voice, the SNES and the GBA weren't powerful enough for full voice acting, but she still blabbed on about Adam alot, and then, then there's Other M. I think Retro didn't give her a voice 'cause they knew the risks involved, I mean, they were toying with people's childhood's. On top of that, the 2D to 3D conversion didn't get a very warm response from fans. Dangerous stuff right there. But as we all know, Metroid Prime worked! FangSylux 11:21, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Patroller request decline Read the process for requesting patroller rights carefully before. You forgot something important in your request. Reading things carefully is a BIG part of patrolling. You have to read carefully to identify vandalism and poorly written edits. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:16, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :You may submit a new reqeust in two weeks. :If you would like help for the next time you make a request, I'd recommend talking to me or one of the other admins on IRC (chat). The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 16:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Sig Well, I just wanted to know how to do a sig. like yours. I'm not so good at it, so can you help me? And for it to be like the colors of my Avatar. I don't think so; he's mostly just irritated that everyone dislikes him except me. If you were to say otherwise, though, I think he'd feel a bit better. Just learned from MG today that Roy actually didn't do what he did on his own: Apparently, he decided to enlist the help of his worst enemy, and it turns out this was none other than good ol' Insurgence. Why he did this, I'll never know. Whatever his reasons, however, he seems convinced that what he did was a "necessary evil." User: Dr. Anonymous1 00:30, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :That isn't entirely accurate. He enlisted Insurgence because he thought Insurgence has the kind of knowledge for this kind of thing, but Insurgence never planned to let Roy win from the beginning. Roy's reason for what he did was that he didn't like Wikia. I am dead serious. Insurgence wouldn't have benefitted at all from the plan. The only reason he didn't immediately tell Ex or me was because he didn't have the evidence. So instead, he waited for Roy to complete part of his plan, and gather evidence, before ratting him out. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:11, May 4, 2012 (UTC) PhazonGumball123: Really like your avatar. Really cool. Fusion was the first Metroid game I played, and I loved it. So, I guess it is my favorite. Quick question All right, quick question, and I want you to be completely honest: Did you click any of the links in your welcome message? Don't panic or anything, it would be extremely helpful if you answered truthfully. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:21, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'm trying to figure out ways of distributing information and links to newer (joined like after 2011) Wikitroid users other then spamming messages. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::For example, did you know that we have a A forum? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:29, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I expected as much, but that means that a lot of other users probably don't know/haven't clicked the links either... And thats not good... :::Did you click the links in the sidebar (monobook)/click the links under Community in the navigation bar next to the logo (oasis)? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Two things One, List of the Missing doesn't belong in the article namespace, I'll move it to the forums. Two, please mark any fanart with the Fanart tag, and license it into the Public Domain. For more information see Wikitroid:Images. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:03, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Request for access Please follow the EXACT instructions for submitting an RfA. Your request has been deleted as a result. Look at previous requests and compare it to yours in the future. You forgot to change USERNAME with your username when substituting the template. You can rerun again in a couple of months or so. Several other things if you want to become admin, I'd recommend that you completely read Category:Policies and Category:Wikitroid. Also, click everything in your welcome message. It is also recommended that you disable the visual editor in your preferences under Editing, and learn how to use wiki-code from the help pages. Finally, I'd recommend hanging around on IRC. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:19, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Still Alive! Um, I'm not missing; I just have been UBER-busy as of late. User: Dr. Anonymous1 19:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) 19:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) "Not much to do" Lies. Forum:Project Scans, Category:Articles in need of cleanup, Category:Articles in need of data, and Category:Pages in need of images. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :You said to FangSylux there isn't much to do. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Lizard Bot Hah, I wish it was a machine in my house typing on a keyboard (although, after thinking about it, I'd rather invest in some decent server equipment). No, it's just some automated (or semi-automated) editing software, specifically - as noted on lizardBot's userpage :) - AutoWikiBrowser and pywikipediabot. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:22, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Missing Well, I added myself the reason in The list of the missing because I'm very busy at CPW. Just so you know.RC43 19:12, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sure You'll Like This Look at this. You get an honorable mention! :D 04:36, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't mean to make anyone jealous, I'm just telling you in a nice way that you're my friend. :) 23:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Also, I see you removed your bid for help in becoming admin. Why? Have ya given up? :( 23:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, no, I got the joke. :P And, the NieR wiki is coming along nicely :) Even going in after me and cleaning up, or writing the obvious "Nameless Blade is a weapon in NIER" would suffice. :P 23:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Spam I know, we're working on fixing it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :I don't need to, the VSTF will probably block them across wikia. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:17, May 25, 2012 (UTC) ::It was a bot using multiple IPs. The reason, same as any other spam bot. I had the site protected for a little while. So no IP editors. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:27, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Hey, happy birthday! Because even X-Parasites have birthdays :D I hope you have a great one! Samus wishes you all the best too! FangSylux 07:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: 3DS No problems. FangSylux 02:28, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Subpage When creating a subpage of you userpage, like your sandbox, make sure it is in the User namespace. In other words, this means placing User: before the title. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:23, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Samus Aran Read the "Agreement" on here: SkyTown Data. Federation workers could not stay on there due to harsh atmosphere. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) He Keeps Going and Going.... Hey, just got Metroid Prime: Hunters recently, and I was wondering: When you're fighting Weavel in his Halfturret form, is it normal for his upper half to keep attackig you if his lower half's been blown away? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Dang, I'm gonna have to check that today. What's yours? User: Dr. Anonymous1 14:29, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Dang. Those things sure are esy to lose, huh? Makes me nostalgic for the old Gameboy Advance SP cartridges; now THOSE were hard to lose. Thank god I still have a DS Lite, and I can still PLAY them. But I digress. Ever thought of buying a replacement? By the way, that final bit after defeatig Gorea's first form, where you have to shoot each of those six panels to progress to the battle with his second form- d'you know of any Lore, Datashades or any other in-game elements that might tell you what that combination is? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, THAT explains those weird "prophecies." I was wondering what those were. Great! Mind you, I dunno if the Wi-Fi is functional for my DS or not. It didn't work for my sister, and I'm giessing it's a problem with our router. (God knows it's total crap in every other regard). Ah, well: I'll tell you if it gets sorted out. In the meantime, put your card someplace safe. ;-) User: Dr. Anonymous1 01:11, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Uh... the UK spelling for center, centre, isn't that warrant of a keyboard smash. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 18:48, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just saying you shouldn't break your keyboard over it. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:41, June 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Abscence Well, it's a good thing I'm coming back soon, then, isn't it? ;) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:24, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Article titles Just to let you know, article titles should only be thoroughly capitalized if the subject is using a proper noun for a title. For example, both words in Adam Malkovich would be capitalized because it is a proper noun; however, Invisible platform would not be capitalized because it is not a proper noun. Only the first word is always capitalized because the system automatically does that regardless. Be sure to check if the titles are using proper nouns or not before renaming. Check our manual of style for more. --''The Exterminator'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 22:21, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Think it's bad to lose Wi-Fi? We lost all air conditioning, and since our second floor is hotter than the Magmoor Caverns on a good day, we couldn't even breathe up there! No exaggeration. It was kind of odd, seeing the streets so deserted; nobody wanted to go out there, since it was 104 degrees out. But you have power now, yes? Stupid question, but still... User: Dr. Anonymous1 16:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rollback I can't answer that for you. You have to know what rollback is, and simply follow the directions on the page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:30, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Friend Vouchers and Wii numbers? Hey, could you tell me your Wii number, perhaps? I'll tell you mine before I send you any Friend Vouchers, rest assured. However, I do need some Friend Credits, 'cos I have a burning urge to have a Mii bobblehead in my Gunship. ;-D Sheesh, how come they made all the good extras cost Friend Credits. >:-( How many Vouchers you got, incidentally? User: Dr. Anonymous1 18:31, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, it's convoluted as hell, but you see that little circular button with an envelope on it? Well, click on that, then click on the other button second from the bottom left with a pad of paper and pen on it. What should pop up in the centre is your Wii's number. Exchanging this with me will allow us to send each other Friend Vouchers. Somewhere below and to the right of this is the "Register" button. From what I remember, that's how you add new contacts to your Wii's address book. Mine's 2912 4212 2935 7752. If you give me yours, we can exchange Friend Vouchers and other stuff. Neato eh? User: Dr. Anonymous1 21:25, July 10, 2012 (UTC)